


Lay Your Hands On Me

by MaxMattel666



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Aone had two dads, Aone is very strong, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Futakuchi Kenji is a Little Shit, Implied Consent, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Size Difference, Size Kink, aofuta - Freeform, but that isnt really very important in this fic lol, kind of, safe sex, second years as third years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666
Summary: They are in home economics and Aone is kneading bread when Futakuchi considers all of the other things that Aone's hands are capable of.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 203





	Lay Your Hands On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [handsonmyeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsonmyeyes/gifts).



> So there is like, no AoFuta content apparently and I love them so much?? Anyways this is for my best friend so here ya go babe <3 
> 
> I hope you all are staying healthy and safe. Check out the links on my profile for information and resources regarding the BLM movement. Please consider leaving a kudos and a comment, it would mean a lot to me! If you have any requests feel free to leave them down in the comments or get ahold of me on my insta or tumblr which are listed on my profile.

Futakuchi makes the decision to jump Aone in home economics class. Things had been fine until fourth period when their home economics teacher announced that everyone would be switching partners for the day. So instead of getting to stand next to Aone while he watches him knead bread dough, Futakuchi is forced to watch from three stations away. The poor girl Futakuchi is partnered with ends up saddled with all the work because Futakuchi is too entranced with what Aone’s hands look like while he punches down bread dough. Futakuchi can’t wait to get his hands on his boyfriend. Not during school of course, but after practice when they get back to Aone’s house because Futakuchi knows that Aone’s dads will be out for the evening. It is Thursday and Thursday is date night. 

Futakuchi watches his boyfriend’s hands from afar, eyes focusing on Aone’s large and capable hands. He takes a shaky breath as he watches the middle blocker’s forearms flex. He can see the Aone’s muscles moving just under his skin and the strategic way his hands work. The sight makes Futakuchi gulp dramatically and bite at the inside of his cheek. There is something so enticing about seeing the raw power that wades just under the surface of Aone’s gentle and mild demeanor. Aone displays his immense power on the court quite often, but only Futakuchi knows firsthand just how strong Aone really is. Kneading bread requires strength, right? Regardless, Futakuchi wants those hands on him. He wants Aone's hands digging into his hips and roaming up his sides and pushes his legs apart. He wants Aone's warm hands holding him down and pulling him back and gripping him so tightly that he feels it the next day. He spends the rest of home economics sneaking glances at Aone and then almost takes a volleyball in the face during practice because he was too focused on Aone’s hands rather than the ball coming towards him. So after a tumultuous class and a very distracted practice, it’s not a surprise when Aone finds himself pulled into his house and crowded into his bedroom by an overzealous Futakuchi who already has a dark, hungry look in his eyes. 

Futakuchi pushes Aone back with his two hands flat on Aone’s chest. Typically Aone would not have been moveable, but the middle blocker knows what his boyfriend is getting at and lets himself get pushed around, even if only to entertain Futakuchi a little bit. Aone is huge, an immovable force and the core strength of Date Tech’s “Iron Wall”. It would take far more than a simple shove from Futakuchi to make Aone stagger back for real, but he plays along and lets the wing spiker push him against the wall of his bedroom. Futakuchi runs his hands over Aone’s chest and then out over his shoulders and down his abs. Aone feels warm and sturdy beneath his palms and Futakuchi loves it. 

“Takanobu,” Futakuchi breaths, his mouth only centimetres away from the middle blocker’s. 

He pulls his hands away from where they have been wandering Aone’s abs, up to hold his face. He cradles Aone’s face in his hands, gazing up at him with a needy look. His hands feel cool against Aone’s cheeks and Aone can’t help but let out a sigh at the nice sensation. He goes to move closer, and wraps his arms around Futakuchi’s waist, letting his warm hands trail over the other boy’s sides. Futakuchi leans up just slightly, enough to capture Aone’s lips in a kiss. They kiss gently at first, their lips just ghosting over one another’s. Futakuchi’s lips are a little chapped, but Aone doesn’t mind. 

Futakuchi removes one of his hands from Aone’s face and moves it down to rest on top of one of Aone’s that is wrapped around his waist. Futakuchi intertwines their fingers and begins to guide Aone’s much larger hand across his body around his torso and then up over his chest until Aone’s palm is settled right over his sternum. Aone’s hand pressing against his chest is both a warm and comforting feeling, but it also stirs something deep in Futakuchi’s tummy. Aone is being gentle now, like he almost always is, but Futakuchi wants Aone to use his strength on him. He wants Aone to put what he was showing off earlier to good use. And Futakuchi knows just how to make him do it. 

Futakuchi licks his lips as he looks up at Aone while simultaneously sliding his flat hand down Aone’s torso, just brushing under the waistband of his hands. Aone gives a little nod, indicating to Futakuchi that it is okay for his hand to travel lower. Futakuchi pulls his fingers from Aone’s waist and moves to palm him through his pants. He can feel just how large Aone is even though he isn’t fully hard quite yet. The heat underneath Futakuchi’s hand only spurs him on further as he begins to stroke Aone through the fabric, teasing the taller boy. 

Aone watches Futakuchi’s hand moving against him and presses his hips forward just enough for Futakuchi to notice. A wicked smile forms on the brunette’s face as he sinks to his knees. He makes quick work of undoing Aone’s belt and letting it drop to the floor before tugging down his pants and underwear as well. Aone’s cock is flushed a deep red colour, contrasting his naturally fair skin. Futakuchi wraps his hand around it firmly and gives it a few strokes, just feeling the weight of Aone’s cock in his hand. 

Futakuchi loves Aone’s cock. It is long and thick and perfect. Even with Futakuchi’s long fingers he can barely close his grip around Aone’s girth and because Aone’s skin is so pale, his cock flushes a beautiful deep pink when he’s hard. If Futakuchi teases him enough, the tip will even get a bit purple. Futakuchi licks his lips as he watches Aone pulse in his hand, his fingers making quick work of pumping Aone to full hardness. Futakuchi sweeps the pad of his thumb across the head which causes Aone to shudder slightly. Futakuchi lets out an audible groan as he feels Aone throbbing in his hand, he wants him in his mouth so badly. 

Futakuchi sticks out his tongue and wraps his lips around the swollen head, his tongue pressing into Aone’s slit where some precum has started to bead. Aone’s head tilts back as a soft groan parts his lips. He snakes a gentle hand into Futakuchi’s brown locks and settles his hand there. This only serves to encourage Futakuchi who takes Aone further into his mouth, about halfway. His mouth is already entirely full and Futakuchi can feel the twinge in his jaw as he sinks down. The weight of Aone’s cock on his tongue and the salty taste of his skin are enough to make Futakuchi’s eyes roll in pleasure as he tries taking more and more of Aone into his mouth. 

Aone loves the way Futakuchi’s mouth looks stretched around his cock. His lips are swollen, pink, and spit-slick. Futakuchi begins to bob his head slowly as he pumps the base of Aone’s cock where he can’t reach just yet. Aone does his best to hold his hips still, exercising the self-control he has always been praised for. But that composure is hard to keep up when Futakuchi’s eyes flutter closed as he moans around Aone’s cock. Aone’s hips twitch in response and he presses a little deeper into Futakuchi’s mouth. The wing spiker’s eyes fly open at the sensation of Aone’s cock just beginning to press into the back of his throat. It makes his eyes water a little bit but he likes it. The weight of Aone’s cock on his tongue and his girth makes Futakuchi’s jaw ache and his throat already feels sort of raw but he wants more. Futakuchi steadies himself by placing his hands on the backs of Aone’s thighs and presses forward, ever so slowly inching Aone’s cock down his throat. Aone watches with wide eyes as his boyfriend sinks further and further down, his large cock disappearing behind pretty pink lips. 

Then Futakuchi moans again, louder this time so that Aone can really feel the vibrations in his cock. His hips jut forward again and Futakuchi makes a strangled, choking noise before Aone pulls back and lets go of Futakuchi’s hair. His eyes are wide in shock and his mouth hangs open for a moment while he searches for the right words to use to apologize, fearing that he has hurt his boyfriend. For someone with as much power as Aone has, he is terrified of exerting it in a way that hurts. But it’s alright, because Futakuchi loves watching Aone unravel just a bit. In fact he licks his lips as he looks up at the middle blocker, 

“It’s okay,” he says, interrupting Aone’s train of thought. “I liked it, you can move your hips,” Futakuchi explains. 

Aone stares down at his boyfriend for a second. Futakuchi isn’t the best at blowjobs, but he isn’t the worst either. So far he hasn’t been able to take Aone’s cock all the way into his mouth, always resorting to stroking the last few inches of his boyfriend’s cock with his hand and then pulling off before Aone came and finishing him with a few quick pumps. But Aone never complains about this of course, because Futakuchi does always make him feel good and deep throating definitely isn’t something that Aone expects out of his boyfriend. But now Futakuchi has this determined look on his face, he wants to take it all. He wants to feel Aone sliding down his throat and fucking into his mouth just like how Aone would pound his ass. Futakuchi wants to drool around his cock, wanting to feel the wind knocked out of his lungs. The split moment where he had choked had felt amazing. The lightheadedness made him feel warm and floaty and he wants more. When the thought crosses Futakuchi’s mind he is immediately set on it, he wants to choke on Aone’s dick. 

Carefully, Futakuchi takes Aone back into his mouth. He sinks down around Aone’s cock slowly, taking him inch by inch until he is about three fourths of the way down. He can’t seem to push down any further on his own and resorts to looking up at Aone with wide, watery eyes. His jaw aches and the back of his throat burns but he relishes in it. Futakuchi bats his eyelashes and Aone can’t help but reach out and stroke his cheek lovingly. His hand then finds purchase in Futakuchi’s hair once again, his large fingers threading through floppy brown hair. Futakuchi looks up at Aone with pleading, hungry eyes. A small moan escapes Aone’s lips as his hips begin to move slowly, thrusting in and out of Futakuchi’s mouth. Futakuchi moans wantonly around Aone’s cock, obviously putting on a show. It’s a porny trick but it works and Aone’s grip tightens in Futakuchi’s hair. Soon he is moving his lips just a little faster until Futakuchi gives a particularly hard suck and shit- Aone is pressing all the way into the back of Futakuchi’s throat, the brunette’s lips pressed firmly against the base of Aone’s thick cock. 

Aone lets out a deep groan, staring down in awe as the entirety of his cock is swallowed down by his captain. Futakuchi’s throat feels amazing, warm and wet and tight. Aone can feel Futakuchi struggling for air around him and the way Futakuchi’s eyes roll when Aone’s cock hits the back of his throat is nothing short of breathtaking. Futakuchi’s mouth is slick and warm and once Aone’s hips start moving he can’t stop them. Heat pools in his belly as he feels himself beginning to get close. His fingers dig into Futakuchi’s scalp and he pulls Futakuchi’s head closer, beginning to facefuck him in earnest. Futakuchi can’t stop moaning, the vibrations pulse through Aone’s cock as he thrusts in and out. The feeling is amazing, Aone’s tongue sliding across his tongue as he fucks into Futakuchi’s mouth hard. Tears have begun to stream down Futakuchi’s face, staining his deeply red cheeks and Aone can’t help but stare. 

“Kenji, Kenji,” Aone pants, his voice low and sultry. 

Futakuchi knows his boyfriend is close now. He snakes a hand down his own torso and pulls his own cock out of his pants. He begins to stroke himself in quick, short movements, just enough to stimulate himself. His cock is hard and leaking against his stomach, Futakuchi is already so turned on just by the feeling of having his mouth used that it doesn’t take long before he finds himself right on the edge. He gives a particularly enthusiastic swallow and a moment later Aone is pulling him forward by the hair, shoving him down on his cock as he spills directly down Futakuchi’s throat. Aone holds Futakuchi there for a few moments, the brunette’s throat spasming around Aone’s cock as he fights for oxygen and cums all over his own hand. The feeling of warm cum sliding down his throat only makes his throat flutter more, desperate for a breath. Tears stream down Futakuchi’s face as he chokes, but it feels so good that he swears some of the tears are those of relief. When Aone finally does let go, Futakuchi pulls off with a gasp. His chest heaves as he presses his palms into the floor in an effort to keep himself upright. 

He is taken by surprise when he feels himself being pulled up from the ground almost immediately. Aone’s strong arms have come to wrap around him and pull Futakuchi up, their chests flush together. Futakuchi immediately throws his arms around Aone’s neck and leans into his taller boyfriend. Before he can go to rest his chin on Aone’s shoulder, the middle blocker dips his head down and presses their lips together. Futakuchi is still a bit drooly, and his lips are plush and swollen. Aone slips his tongue between Futakuchi’s parted lips, causing the wing spiker to gasp into the kiss. Aone cradles the back of Futakuchi’s head gently, his other hand coming to wrap around his waist as he dips Futakuchi back just slightly. When they finally part, both boys are panting, breaths hot against one another’s mouths. 

“Was that good?” Futakuchi asks nervously, his eyes falling to Aone’s mouth rather than looking into his eyes. Futakuchi has always been bad at making eye contact when he’s flustered. Plus it doesn’t help that Aone has been able to read Futakuchi like a book since they were twelve. There’s no hiding from the middle blocker. 

“Very good,” Aone assures him, pressing his face into the junction of his neck and shoulder to pepper a few kisses where his shirt has slipped down slightly. “Felt so good,” he says again. 

Aone runs his hands over Futakuchi’s body, his fingers catching the hem of his shirt and pulling it up over his head before taking his own shirt off next. Futakuchi wiggles himself out of his pants, eager to get a move on. Aone grabs a few tissues from off his nightstand and carefully takes Futakuchi’s hand in his own two before wiping his fingers of the cum that had spilled there when Futakuchi stroked himself off. Aone’s tenderness comes out in small moments like this and serve to remind Futakuchi of just how considerate his boyfriend is even if he does look incredibly intimidating. 

Aone tosses the used tissues into the trash and then carefully guides Futakuchi backwards until the brunette can feel the edge of Aone’s bed at the backs of his legs. Aone lays Futakuchi down gently before beginning to press feather light kisses across the tops of his shoulders that are covered in a smattering of light freckles. Futakuchi squirms lightly at the affectionate attention, knowing that his blush is sure to travel all the way down to his chest. Aone straddles Futakuchi’s slim hips and sits back, taking a few moments to take in the sight beneath him. Aone always makes Futakuchi feel beautiful even if he doesn’t say it aloud. Futakuchi can tell that Aone loves him just by the way that he looks at him. Aone’s usual grumpy face is hardly ever seen when it is just the two of them. He isn’t a naturally grumpy person, not at all actually, that is just how his face looks at rest. But around Futakuchi Aone is always cracking little smiles or letting out happy hums. And now as he looks down at Futakuchi’s freckled body he lets out a low sigh while his eyes take in all they can. Aone loves the light dusting of freckles on Futakuchi’s nose and shoulders, especially when he is as blushy as he is in this moment, face still red from lack of oxygen. The way his hair falls away from his sly brown eyes entices Aone even more than when his bangs fall in his face. Aone runs his knuckles across Futakuchi’s cheekbone and Futakuchi turns into the warm contact. 

Aone then brings his hand away and places it flat on the mattress right by Futakuchi’s shoulder. He runs his other hand along Futakuchi’s slide, his warm fingertips just ghosting across tanned skin. Aone bends over and presses kisses under Futakuchi’s collar bones before shifting back and beginning to trail kisses down his long torso. He continues this until he is laid out on his stomach at the bottom of the bed and his lips are hovering just over Futakuchi’s spent cock. Futakuchi lets out a breathy gasp as he feels Aone press a firm kiss to the base of his cock and then starting to trail over to his hip bones. Aone glides his hands up and down Futakuchi’s tanned thighs for a few moments before pulling back. He sits back and lets his eyes trail over Futakuchi’s body once more, admiring his shoulder freckles and thin but muscular arms, and his legs especially. Aone loved Futakuchi’s legs. They were long and slender and tanned. One of Aone’s hands could wrap more than halfway around Futakuchi’s thigh and the image of Aone’s big pale hands on him always made Futakuchi bite his lip even if the touch was an innocent one. 

“I want to make you feel good too,” Aone says softly as he spreads Futakuchi’s legs apart. 

He reaches up by Futakuchi's head and grabs two pillows from one side of his bed. He slips the pillows under Futakuchi’s hips gently, propping him up just enough. Aone leans over Futakuchi and pulls a well used bottle of lube from his bedside drawer. He drizzles some across his hand, rubbing his fingers together to warm the cool gel before carefully bringing his hand between Futakuchi’s legs. Futakuchi’s knees are bent and his legs are spread, opening himself up to Aone. The pillows Aone had placed under his hips have given him perfect access. Aone looks up at Futakuchi with a patient expression on his face, waiting for his boyfriend to give him the okay to start. Futakuchi lets out a little whimper as he reaches down and cards a hand through Aone’s soft, white hair.

“Takanobu,” Futakuchi says gently, looking down at Aone in adoration while he gives him the okay to go ahead. 

Aone gives another little hum and presses a kiss into Futakuchi’s hip bone as he slowly pushes his index finger inside. The first one goes in easily thanks to the copious amount of lube Aone has applied, coupled with the comforting hand Aone is running up and down Futakuchi’s left thigh. Futakuchi feels warm and wet around Aone’s finger and after only a few thrusts Futakuchi begins to squirm. Aone knows that this means he wants more. He presses another kiss into Futakuchi’s hip and presses a second finger in. Aone’s hands and his fingers are large. Huge, in fact. He has the perfect hands to play volleyball and to build things. His gross motor skills are immaculate but so are his fine motor skills too, which is evident by the way he crooks his fingers just so in a way that makes Futakuchi gasp. Futakuchi loves Aone’s hands. He loves how tender they can be and how rough they can be too. He loves Aone’s hands on him and he loves Aone’s fingers in him. 

“Ahh!” Another strangled cry pulls from Futakuchi’s throat as he rocks down on Aone’s fingers hastily. 

Aone takes this as a sign to turn things up a notch and begins to scissors his two fingers, effectively beginning to really stretch Futakuchi out. The wing spiker can’t help but moan at the sensation of being stretched around Aone’s thick fingers. Aone’s fingers feel so much better than his own. While they both have large hands due to their height, Aone’s hands are far bigger. His palms are wide and his fingers are thick where Futakuchi’s fingers are spindly. Not only that, but Aone’s hands are always warm. Futakuchi rocks his hips down once more, taking Aone’s fingers all the way down to the knuckles. Aone presses in hard, crooking his fingers up to press hard against Futakuchi’s prostate. Futakuchi’s mouth falls open as he turns his head to the side in an attempt to bury his blush. The hand wrapped around his thigh is suddenly at his cheek, stroking his face gently as Aone pushes up onto his knees and leans over his boyfriend.. Aone guides Futakuchi’s face to look at him as he hovers over the smaller boy. Futakuchi gulps slightly as he catches Aone’s steely eyes. 

“More,” he can’t help but say. 

Aone’s two fingers are big and they feel good, but it’s not enough. He wants more, he wants all Aone has to give him. He wants to be filled and split in two. Aone slowly pulls his fingers out, resulting in a whine from Futakuchi who tries to rock his hips down in an attempt to keep Aone’s fingers inside. Aone circles his two fingers around Futakuchi’s twitching hole, smearing lube as he does. Before Futakuchi can protest, Aone presses his fingers back inside. But this time instead of two, it’s three. Futakuchi moans loudly at the new sensation, feeling far more stretched than before. Aone’s fingers always feel so good. Futakuchi’s head tilts back against the mattress, his chin pointed up in the air exposing his throat. Aone leans over him and begins to mouth at Futakuchi’s neck as he gently moves his fingers in and out. Aone can feel Futakuchi’s Adam's apple bobbing as he gasps. 

“T-Takanobu,” Futakuchi squeaks, almost overwhelmed by the sensation of being filled by Aone’s fingers. 

The middle blocker simply noses at Futakuchi’s throat between the soft kisses he trails along his skin. He knows what he is doing and he is good at it. He doesn’t want to go too fast and overwhelm Futakuchi, who is still getting used to the stretch of having three fingers inside of him. Futakuchi holds onto Aone’s shoulder tightly, the pads of his fingers digging into pale skin. Aone continues to press soothing kisses along Futakuchu’s freckled collar bones as he begins to pump his fingers in and out. Futakuchi can’t help the noises that slide out of his mouth. He feels so full and stretched around Aone’s fingers. He knows that three is a lot but he wants more, needs more. As big as Aone’s three fingers are, his cock is even bigger. 

“Takanobu,” Futakuchi moans again. 

“What do you want, Kenji?” Aone asks genuinely, resting his forehead against the brunette’s shoulder as he works his fingers in and out of Futakuchi’s tight hole. 

“M-more,” he whines. “Put another finger in,” he says, tone a little demanding. 

Aone pulls away and sits up, his face hardening as he studies his boyfriend’s expression. Futakuchi is splayed out beneath him on the bed, hips rocking softly and face flushed. His eyes are half-lidded with need and his hole is warm as it begins to loosen around Aone’s fingers. Futakuchi nods and takes a deep breath and then Aone is pressing his pinky finger in. Futakuchi tries to push his hips back to hurry it along but Aone holds him in place by his hips. A cry rips itself from Futakuchi’s throat at the intense feeling as Aone’s four fingers slide into him. The burn of the stretch is delicious and Futakuchi can feel his eyes rolling hard as his back arches high off the bed like some kind of acrobat. 

Aone marvels at the wanton display. Futakuchi does tend to squirm and shake and twitch but Aone has never seen him act like this from just his fingers alone, it’s like watching Futakuchi take his cock. Moans pour out of the brunette’s mouth as he takes Aone’s four fingers down to the knuckles. His chest is heaving and he is breathing heavily but he feels so good. The stretch almost borders on painful but there’s a burning satisfaction in his chest as it hits him that he has four of Aone’s huge fingers inside of him. Aone pumps his fingers in and out of Futakuchi slowly, watching intently as Futakuchi’s rim flutters around him. Futakuchi writhes against the mattress, hair splayed across the pillows as his jaw hangs slack. 

It’s not long before Futakuchi begins in whine. Soft whimpers fall from his parted lips as he looks up at Aone. “Fuck me, Takanobu, please,” Futakuchi breathes out. 

He looks up at Aone with half-lidded eyes, his long lashes casting a pretty shadow onto his cheekbones. Aone nods and carefully pulls his fingers out before he flips Futakuchi over onto his stomach. Futakuchi’s cock is pressed into the soft pillows that were just beneath his hips and he rocks against them, stimulating his cock just a bit as Aone spreads his legs and kneads Futakuchi’s ass in his hands. Aone adjusts himself behind Futakuchi and takes his cock in hand, lining himself up with Futakuchi’s stretched hole. The brunette cants his hips back, so desperate to take Aone inside of him that he can’t wait anymore. Aone doesn’t let Futakuchi sink down on his cock though. Instead he grabs the bottle of lube and drizzles more onto Futakuchi and then rolls a condom on. The air between them hangs heavy as Aone just barely nudges Futakuchi with the head of his cock. 

“C’mon,” Futakuchi urges, looking back at his boyfriend. His cock bobs against his stomach, painfully hard. He is so close to cumming he can feel it and although he is impatient, he wants to cum while Aone fucks him hard. 

“Tell me what you want,” Aone says as he rubs the head of his cock between Futakuchi’s ass cheeks. The two of them don’t necessarily need verbal consent as more often than not they figure out their pace as they go, relying on visual cues as for what to do next. But Aone just likes hearing Futakuchi say it. Futakuchi, who can be so high and mighty, asking breathily to be split apart by Aone’s cock. 

“Fuck me,” Futakuchi pants. “Please- fuck me.” His voice cracks on the ‘please’. His elbows already feel wobbly and Aone hasn’t even begun to fuck him yet, that’s how badly the anticipation alone is affecting him. 

Aone presses his forehead against the space between Futakuchi’s shoulder blades as he lines his cock up and sinks down into Futakuchi. Aone pushes in slowly, holding Futakuchi steady as he does. He has his other hand wrapped around Futakuchi’s hip, his fingers squeezing tightly. Futakuchi keens beneath him, another loud moan escaping from his throat. Aone drapes himself across Futakuchi’s back as he bottoms out and Futakuchi is once again made aware of just how big Aone is in comparison to him. Futakuchi is tall himself, but that is really the only thing about him that can be described as ‘big’. Aone is big in every sense of the word. He is broad and heavy and muscular and hung like a wet dream. Futakuchi relishes in just how massive Aone feels hovering over him as he feels himself clenching down around his boyfriend’s thick cock. The two stay like this for a while, Futakuchi panting as he adjusts to the sheer size of Aone’s cock inside of him while Aone peppers Futakuchi’s shoulder with kisses. It is only when Futakuchi moves his own hips first, that Aone begins to fuck him. 

Aone’s thrusts always begin consistent and even. He fucks into Futakuchi just right, not too fast or too slow but always deep. The drag of Aone’s cock inside of him makes Futakuchi whimper with every thrust. Every part of him feels stimulated. Aone is so big that it feels like he is hitting every part of Futakuchi’s insides, filling him up so completely that there is no room left. Each time Aone thrusts forward he makes sure to press his hips hard into the flesh of Futakuchu’s ass to fuck into him as deep as possible. Aone watches himself disappear inside of Futakuchi over and over again, groaning softly as he feels Futakuchi sucking him back inside with every thrust forwards. Then he drapes himself over Futakuchi’s back once more and wraps an arm around his waist, holding Futakuchi close and nuzzling his face into the brunette’s shoulder. He angles his hips upwards a tad and manages to find Futakuchi’s prostate within a few thrusts. He knows he’s got it when Futakuchi yelps out a swear and twists his fingers into the sheets beneath them. 

Aone has stamina like no other, keeping his pace and fucking into Futakuchi rhythmically until Futakuchi feels his arms buckle underneath him, unable to hold himself up any longer. But instead of falling forward and hitting the mattress, he is pulled up. Aone’s arm has slid up from where it was around Futakuchi’s waist and Aone’s forearm is now pressed diagonally across Futakuchi’s chest. Futakuchi is essentially sitting in Aone’s lap now, his ass pressed down against Aone’s hips and his legs tucked underneath him between Aone’s spread knees. Aone holds him upright entirely with his own arm and Futakuchi can feel himself going limp in the middle blocker’s reassuring grasp. 

“Ah- Ahhh, fuck,” Futakuchi swears, his mouth hanging open as a little bit of drool dribbles out of the side of his mouth. 

He loves the feeling of being completely held up by the larger boy. Aone’s other hand comes to rest on Futakuchi’s hip once again, where it usually ends up. Beneath Aone’s hand is a fading bruise from the last time the two had sex. Aone will hold Futakuchi’s hips tightly but never enough to hurt, at least not until the very end while he is so lost in chasing his orgasm that he will clamp down on Futakuchi so hard he bruises. Futakuchi relishes in it though, often going home afterwards and tracing the large handprint shaped bruises with his own fingertips. They remind Futakuchi of just how strong his boyfriend is. Futakuchi feels fire growing in his stomach as Aone fucks up into him with even thrusts, the captain letting strings of moans fall from his lips as they keep going and going. This slow build to orgasm always leaves Futakuchi fucked open and sated, but the young couples routine is threatened by a loud crash downstairs. 

In an instant Aone is clamping his hand down over Futakuchi’s mouth. Shit- Are his dads home? It can’t be, they aren’t supposed to be home for another few hours. Aone’s hand covers the entirety of the bottom half of Futakuchi’s face, completely stifling the brunette’s moans and cries for more. Aone pushes his cock as far as it will go inside of Futakuchi and holds him there. The two wait with bated breath for the familiar noise of chatter that comes along with Aone’s parents arriving home but no other noises are made. 

Slowly Aone slides his hand away from Futakuchi’s mouth, but before he can remove it fully, Futakuchi’s tongue darts out and gives the tips of Aone’s fingers a teasing lick. He takes Aone’s hand in his own two and guides the fingers that had previously been inside of him into his mouth. He slips Aone’s pointer and middle finger in, swiping his tongue between the large digits and moaning around them softly. Aone turns his head enough to watch Futakuchi as he bobs his head slowly while he takes Aone’s fingers into his mouth over and over again. Then Futakuchi begins to wiggle his hips in Aone’s lap because as much as he enjoys sucking on Aone’s fingers, what Futakuchi really wants is to be fucked. 

Aone doesn’t move for a few more seconds as he listens out just a little longer for any sound indicating that his parents may have come home early. When he is sure that he doesn’t hear any other movement downstairs, he pulls his fingers from Futakuchi’s mouth and slips his hand around Futakuchi’s cock. Aone pumps him slowly, grip just tight enough to feel but too loose to really get Futakuchi off. 

“I thought I told you to fuck me, ‘Nobu,” Futakuchi snarks with a shit-eating grin. 

Even though his body is limp and tired he still scrounges up the energy for an attitude. Aone huffs a little and then pulls out almost entirely with only the head of his cock still inside, leaving Futakuchi whimpering. He then slams back in, hitting Futakuchi’s prostate hard as he does. He repositions his hands so that they are both now grabbing Futakuchi’s hips. Aone tightens his grasp and begins to lift Futakuchis hips in time with his thrusts, bringing him down onto his cock as he thrusts upwards. Aone fucks into Futakuchi forcefully at a faster and far more brutal pace than before. Futakuchi feels himself being bounced effortlessly in Aone’s lap and as Aone thrusts into him he cries out loudly. 

“Fuck me, fuck me, Takanobu,” Futakuchi repeats like a mantra. 

One of Aone’s hands snakes up Futakuchi’s torso and comes to rest at the base of his neck. “I’m giving you what you asked for, Kenji. Take it,” Aone says in a firm voice as his warm fingers trail along the bottom of Futakuchi’s throat. 

“Give it to me,” Futakuchi slurs, egging Aone on. He is so close and he wants to cum so badly. He just has to give Aone another little push and then he’ll be fucking Futakuchi like a ragdoll, which is exactly what happens. 

Aone presses a hot, open mouth kiss against the side of Futakuchi’s neck and then turns the brunette’s head to kiss him deeply. Futakuchi nips at Aone’s bottom lip just to antagonize the middle blocker more. Aone makes a point of kissing Futakuchi deep but slowly, dragging it out for as long as he can before the two break for air. There is only a moment for Futakuchi to catch his breath before Aone is manhandling him in his lap and pulling him down on his cock while he fucks up into Futakuchi. Aone’s fingertips dig so harshly into Futakuchi’s hips that he knows he’ll wake up with a new set of bruises. It feels amazing, like Aone is fucking right through him. He is so big and so deep in Futakuchi that the captain knows he could never be satisfied by anyone else. He turns his head to look at Aone whose face is buried in his tanned shoulder. He’s panting against Futakuchi’s skin with a glazed look in his eye like he has lost himself to the sensation of being buried deep inside his boyfriend. 

In one swift movement Futakuchi is on his knees again as Aone pushes him forward onto the mattress. His chest is pressed into the blankets as Aone holds him down with a large hand at the back of his neck while the other remains on his hip, pulling Futakuchi back onto his cock. Aone hits Futakuchi’s prostate over and over again, carving out space inside of Futakuchi just for his cock. Futakuchi feels so full it hurts but he can’t get enough. He feels fucked out and dirty in the best way possible as Aone holds him down and has his way with him. Aone grunts above him as he fucks his way through Futakuchi and Futakuchi can’t help but dissolve into a mess of moans and whimpers. The way Aone loses himself when he is right on the brink of orgasm is the hottest thing Futakuchi has ever experienced. He gets to see Aone’s brute strength up close and be on the receiving end of it. He feels himself being stretched and fucked and filled and it’s all so perfect that Futakuchi swears nothing could ever feel as good as this. 

“Kenji,” Aone grits out, leaning over his boyfriend. 

“Give it to me, come on, cum for me,” Futakuchi gasps. 

Futakuchi braces himself as Aone pulls him back onto his cock harshly and snapping his hips, fucking the wing spiker with all he has. Aone doesn’t even have to stroke Futakuchi to get him off. The brunette’s cock is dragging along the soft blankets beneath him as his entire body jerks with Aone’s harsh thrusts and that is all it takes. Futakuchi cums with a shout of Aone’s name and it only takes a few more thrusts before Aone is pressing himself as deep as he can inside of Futakuchi and spilling into the condom. He holds Futakuchi in place as he cums, burying his flushed face into the crook of the captain’s neck to stifle himself. He lets out a low groan as his cock pulses inside Futakuchi’s tight heat and feels his boyfriend’s ass milking the last few drops of cum out of him. 

Aone stays sheathed inside of Futakuchi for a couple of minutes as both boys come down and begin to catch their breaths. Aone presses appreciative kisses across the expanse of Futakuchi’s back between pants while Futakuchi rides through the aftershocks of his orgasm. Aone pulls out gently, tying off the condom and tossing it into the garbage before grabbing a few tissues to clean up Futakuchi who has rolled onto his back. 

“A-ah! Sorry,” Futakuchi blushes as his hips jerk involuntarily. “I can’t believe this still happens. I swear, no matter how many times…” he huffs. 

A faint blush sweeps his cheeks yet again as he turns his face away in embarrassment. No matter how many times he and Aone have been intimate, he always twitches afterwards. Futakuchu’s aftershocks are strong and it usually takes him a full five minutes to collect himself again. The brunette hates it, feeling so exposed as his body moves against his will. Aone, on the other hand, likes it. The usually snarky version of himself that Futakuchi puts up is gone, leaving him raw and vulnerable besides Aone. 

“It’s okay,” Aone says softly, trailing a hand down Futakuchi’s arm as he speaks. 

“It’s embarrassing,” Futakuchi mumbles, still averting his eyes. 

Aone pushes Futakuchi’s bangs out of his eyes as a way of gently coaxing his boyfriend to look at him. Their eyes meet and Aone’s expression is as soft as it always is after they have sex. Futakuchi sees no trace of his own embarrassment reflected back at him on Aone’s face. Aone actually loves the way Futakuchi twitches afterwards because this way Aone can see just how good he made Futakuchi feel. Aone sighs and pulls Futakuchi close, wanting to offer Futakuchi the stability he needed when he was in a state like this. Futakuchi scoots close and dips his head down to rest against Aone’s chest as he rides out the last few spasms. They two lay quietly together for some time before either of them speak and when the silence is broken, it is Futakuchi who speaks up. 

“That was so good,” he explains breathily with a small smile. “You always make me feel so good, Nobu.” He tilts his face up and presses a chaste kiss to the corner of Aone’s mouth, which causes the middle blocker’s lips to curl up in a slight grin of his own. 

“I’m glad,” he says, reassured that Futakuchi had enjoyed himself and wasn’t hurt. 

Futakuchi reaches his hands up and takes a hold of Aone’s hands, swiping his thumbs across Aone’s cheekbones and brushing the hair out of his face. Aone lets his face be held, enjoying the cool sensation of Futakuchi’s hands on his blushing cheeks. “So good,” Futakuchi repeats again, feeling almost a little drunk from the treatment he had just received. His body feels heavy but warm and sated like it always does after Aone fucks him. Their lips meet in a kiss, gently moving together while their hands roam, softly mapping the layout of one another’s bodies as they admire each other in the afterglow. Aone focuses on the pinkness of Futakuchi’s lips and the dusting of freckles across the bridge of his nose. Meanwhile Futakuchi runs his hands across Aone’s chest and biceps, appreciating his boyfriend’s broadness and strength that he is such a fan of. Their hands explore gently in an appreciative and non-demanding way, just enjoying the feeling of the other’s body beneath their fingertips.

“Do they hurt?” Aone asks, eyeing the bruises on Futakuchi’s hips. His hands ghost over the brunette’s waist and hips, rubbing barely there circles into the bruised skin. 

“They never hurt,” Futakuchi mumbles with a half smile, reassuring Aone that he isn’t hurt. 

Aone breathes out a sigh of relief as he pulls Futakuchi against his chest, cuddling him close until the two of them muster enough energy to pull on pajamas before climbing back into bed and falling asleep. The bruises will be darker in the morning and Futakuchi is bound to be a little sore, but Futakuchi will also never be able to watch Aone knead bread again without thinking about just how good Aone’s big hands can make him feel.


End file.
